The Third One
by Allrounder
Summary: Life is simple. People who were fated to meet, will. For example, Nina Martin and Eddie Sweet. The Chosen One and The Osirion. Yin and Yang. Perfect balance. But there is always something to tip the scales. Both metaphorically and literally. Rated for eventual Character Death.
1. Enter Steven Lurgress

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

As Steven Lurgress went through the double doors, he surveyed the interior of the house. He noticed the lack of intimidation in the atmosphere. _"It seems to have been broken down in layers. If I am correct, Rufus Zeno, Senkhara and two artifacts of the pyramid. Pathetic." _He thought, and quietly proceeded to Victor's office.

Victor was at his table, creepy stuffed parrot and all. He barely glanced up at Steven when he entered. Steven took his seat, and handed the papers over to Victor. "I am sure that these papers are all in order." Steven said, and Victor looked up at the boy for the first time.

His naturally striped hair coincided with his abnormally black-white mismatched colored eyes, which was laced with ruthlessness and discipline. His face was devoid of any emotion, but this could possibly be because Victor was staring straight at him. He was wearing the school uniform, devoid of lint and ironed to paper. His shoes were black and polished, and for an orphan, nobody would have guessed him to be one. Even Victor was slightly impressed.

Victor looked down at Steven, hoping to see the same uncertainty that the rest of the new dormitory members would show in the presence of Victor. But what he got was the complete opposite. What Victor saw in the enigma of this student's face caused him to be uncertain himself. He cleared his throat and straightened the papers. Quickly looking through them, he passed it back to Steven and crossed his fingers.

"Yes, the papers are in order. The new dorm is at the end of the hall." Victor quickly said, wanting to get rid of the creepy student. "Thank you." Steven respectfully bowed and left the room. On the way down, he pulled his two luggage bags along the hall quietly, not wanting to wake his soon-to-be acquaintances from their slumber.

After all, it was three in the morning.


	2. The Gold Scale

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

Nina woke up suddenly, alerted to another presence in the house. Being tortured by Senkhara had its good points. But when she woke up, the only thing she saw was Amber sleeping, but what she heard was completely different. Grunts and curses were barely audible, but Nina was able to hear it due to the shattering silence. He opened the door a crack, only to see a flash of gold.

**-Paragraph Break-**

The next day at breakfast, the entire Anubis House was surprised to see a stranger at the table, wearing the school uniform, silently waiting. Alfie spoke first. "Uh, does everybody see the zebra at the table or is it just me?" Steven then looked up at Alfie, shutting him up. Patricia decided to speak up. "Sorry to interrupt, but; who are you?"

Steven stood up and straightened his top, and faced Patricia. His cold look was enough to make her flinch. "Victor has not informed you?" He asked. "Anyone?" Stephen turned his head and spread his arms, moving them about. They shook their heads.

"Very well then. I'll keep it simple. I am Stephen K. Lurgress and I had been transferred to your school last night." Steven said, before Trudy walked into the kitchen. Cheery as always, she brought the bowl of fruits to the main table. "Oh! Hello Steven. How are you finding the house? Having trouble fitting in?" "Quite fine, actually." Steven replied, and took the extra seat at the table. The rest then hesitantly followed suit.

But in the middle of breakfast, Nina spotted something gold protruding out of his pocket. But before she could ask, Steven stuffed it deeper into his pocket. Nina looked up and saw that he was staring straight at her, his cold gaze freezing everything it saw.

**-Paragraph Break-**

"I'm telling you Fabian, he's trouble!" Nina was walking down the hall as the bell rang in the background. "Nina, he has only been here for five hours and you think he's like Rufus! Take it easy. We found the Cup, defeated Senkhara, trapped Rufus and managed to get the Mask of Anubis, so relax." Fabian rebutted. When they arrived at their lockers, they noticed that Steven was there also. "Really? He gets the locker beside me?" Fabian muttered, before he saw what he was doing.

Steven was storing a gold weight scale into his locker.

"Steven? What is that?" Nina asked. Steven flinched and quickly stored it in his bag, zipping it closed. 'What thing? I don't have anything." Steven quickly rebutted. "No, you were putting something gold in your locker. Spill it!" Nina stomped closer, confronting the black-white haired teen. Steven diverted his gaze from her to the clock. "Well it seems that it's time to go so bye." He quickly said, slamming the locker close and running through the school doors.

He left the premises immediately, leaving Nina and Fabian more suspicious than ever.

**-Paragraph Break-**

Steven took a deep breath as he walked down the pavement. The Chosen One was a persistent one. If he wasn't careful, she would know who he really was. He sighed as he took out the gold scale from his pocket. When he had received it, he had thought of using it to play with, until the stone on the left pan disappeared in an array of sparks. From that time on, it never left his side, until Rufus Zeno was dead. Rufus Zeno died in the Underworld, so the scale can never leave his side until hell itself shatters.

The House of Anubis had always been a hotspot for artifacts, so he had no choice but to come here, where nobody would expect. It was too obvious. He examined the scale, before he slammed into two people.

"What's this?" Jerome Clarke and Mara Jaffray asked simultaneously, holding up the scale that landed in Jerome's hands.

AN: I would like to say that this story is a Fabina fanfic, so I am sorry to say that Neddie shippers that hate Fabina fanfics won't like this one.


	3. Steven Isn't What He Seems To Be

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

Steven didn't hesitate. He immediately wrenched the scale from Jerome's grasp and sped down the street. Jerome gave a futile attempt to catch up to him before tripping over a crack. Steven didn't stop until he was deep in the forest. He rested on a log, before examining the scale. The gold was intact and the scales in balance. That was why the scales are so special. As long there are no disturbances in the area, the scales will never tip. He let out a deep sigh.

"_Tiresome." _He thought, before the right scale tipped. He immediately fell unconscious.

**-Paragraph Break-**

_**Egyptian Realm, Limbo**_

"The scales have been unbalanced. Steven has failed." "Yes, he has." "What shall we do now?" "Locate him." "We can't." "Why ever not?" "He has disappeared." "Yet we feel the effect." "Yes. Yes it seems." "Shall we go to Earth to search for him?" "No. We already have one person on the job." "Who?" "His old partner." "Who?" "Her." "Oh, her."

**-Paragraph Break-**

When Steven woke up, he found himself in his room. He desperately searched for the scale, only to realize that it wasn't there, or anywhere. As he stood up, he felt the seeds of pain growing in his feet. He withstood it and struggled to the doorway. He then searched through the other's rooms for the scale, to no avail. He failed to notice that the members were not in their rooms. When he reached the kitchen, his entire body was already aching. He noticed the group around the table, eating breakfast. What made sigh with relief was the gold scale, the right scale balancing perfectly.

He went out the kitchen and went through the double doors of the main eating room, joining them at the table. Without a word, the black-white striped teen sat down and ate his breakfast. All eyes was on him and his sudden appearance. "What?" Steven asked. They immediately looked away. Casually, he pretended to notice the scale and reached out to take it. Eddie suddenly grabbed his wrist, causing Eddie to receive two fingers at his neck. "Eddie!" Patricia started to pick up the nearby knife, but Steven glared at her.

"Don't. Even. Try." Steven warned, the white stripes in his hair glowing with warning. Eddie released Steven's hand and rubbed his neck. As Patricia tended to him, Steven stored the scale in his breast pocket. After a few minutes of casual conversation, Nina dared to open her mouth and ask Steven something. "Hey, Steven-." Before she could even start, Steven wiped his mouth with a napkin and hastily left the scene, limping out of the door. Only when Steven was out of their sight did anyone dared to speak about him.

"Did you see his hair?" "It glowed!" "That scale must be very important to him!" "What is he?" "Eddie, are you sure you're fine?" "Yes, Patricia, but my neck still hurts." "What kind of person is he?" "Falling unconscious in the forest with injuries," "Nearly decapitating me just to get that scale," "And avoiding all kinds of conservation about him," "He's got something to hide!"

Jerome massaged his temples. "We're going to try and find out, aren't we?" The rest nodded. Alfie spoke up. "That how are we going to get it from him?" They thought for a minute before Joy spoke up. "We could try and ask it from him." They chuckled at that. "Yeah, like he's going to just tell us all his secrets." Eddie sarcastically said. Another minute of thinking. No one knew how to push it out of him without any trouble.

Soon, Patricia gave a sly smile. "How about we do the 'Attic Ritual' that we did for Nina the first time she came here?" Eddie and Joy looked at her with confusion while the rest looked at her with accusation. "No, Steven might knock the door down." Nina rebutted cheekily.

"Wait a minute; let me see what that scale is…" Fabian dug through his bag and pulled out a book that said; 'Egyptian Artifacts' As he flipped through the pages, he found the page with a picture of a golden scale. "Uh oh. Look here." The entire Anubis house crowded around him and looked at the book. As they read down, Patricia's grin grew wider.

"Well, looks like he really needs that scale. Let's do something about that, shall we?"


	4. Scales of Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

When Steven entered the house, he noticed that it was completely deserted. Shrugging, he went towards his room and threw his bag to a corner, forgetting that the scale was in the bag. Walking out, he didn't remember where he had thrown the scale until he was out of the House. He rushed to his room, only to find that his room had been ransacked. He searched through his bag, but all he found was a big batch of nothing. Steven tried to calm himself. "Okay, just relax. As long none of the Spirits leave Limbo, I'll be fine." That was before he felt a burning sensation sourcing from his lungs.

"Great. It had to be her."

**-Paragraph Break-**

"Hey guys, the scale is tipping." Jerome said, observing the scale while the rest awaited Steven's arrival in the kitchen. "It says that if the Scale of Spirits is unbalanced, that means a spirit has escaped the Egyptian Limbo. So, if the Guardian doesn't have the scale for a prolonged amount of time, the Guardian will feel the 'aftershock'." Fabian explained. "Meaning?" Alfie asked. "He'll feel extreme pain in one part of his body, according to the spirit."

"Shh! Here he comes!" Patricia warned.

**-Paragraph Break-**

Steven ran into the kitchen, clutching his chest. His lungs were on fire, and his blurring vision wasn't helping. His vision was good enough to see all the members of Sibuna surrounding him. "What…do you guys…want? I…have better…things to do." He choked out, trying to cover up his failing voice. "Oh really? Like this?" Patricia held up the scale, its right pan tipping slightly.

Steven then made a sudden attempt to wrench it from her grasp, but with the force of the whole Sibuna against him, it was useless. "Give…that…back…" Steven panted, feeling flames burn the sides of his lungs. "Not yet. Firstly, tell us who you are." Nina demanded. "I…don't…have…to…tell…you…anything…" Jerome took the scale from Patricia and waved it in front of Steven. "Then we'll throw this out of the window."

Jerome hung the scale out of the window, causing Steven to yell in pain. "Dude. Are you okay?" Eddie asked, noticing his pained movements. What happened next couldn't be unseen. Steven arched his back, face facing the floor and suddenly threw up a puddle of lava and .burnt through the floor. "STEVEN!" Joy wrenched the scale from Jerome's grasp and jammed it into Steven's shirt pocket, before the lava puddle suddenly disappeared and left a gaping hole in the carpet. "Steven?"

Steven's eyes rolled to the back of his head and collapsed, blood dripping at the sides of his mouth.


	5. The Curse

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

Steven was loaded onto the ambulance as the Sibuna members looked on. Only Nina and Fabian were absent, flipping through books for any reference to Steven's current condition. The rest were being questioned by the police officers that had arrived. They all fed him the same lie. "-So you say that he accidentally burned himself on the stove, set his clothes on fire and hit his head on the door?" The group nodded.

The officer was obviously tired from running around all night and let the explanation slide. "I guess that makes sense. Goodnight and sorry to bother you about this." The officer staggered back to his squad car, but as he opened the door, he saw a dark figure among the bushes. Shrugging it off as a random animal, he entered the car. As both vehicles drove off, the group sighed a collective breath of relief. Entering the house, they met Nina and Fabian in the corridor, Fabian cradling a large red book on his right arm.

"Well? What did you find?"

Fabian let out a sigh and flipped the book open. Turning several pages, he stopped on a page with the picture of a golden scale. "Looks like the myth isn't as easy as that. It says here that since there were so many attempts to steal the scale in Ancient Egypt, they actually cast a spirit from Limbo to protect the scale from any further attempts. The spirit assumed a human form and proceeded to transport it from one place to another; keeping it safe. See?"

Fabian showed the picture to everyone. Patricia squinted and looked at the small text at the bottom. "_A name that has been lost in time shall be remembered,_ _when my descendant shall slay the nemesis of old." _She read out. Alfie brought a hand to his forehead with a loud slap. "Not exactly sing-songy, but I've seen my childhood twice, and I won't want to do it again.""Wait. There's some more." Jerome stated, pointing below the text.

"_But should I fail, cursed shall be all that has or has not stood in my descendant's way. To break the curse, the scales must be balanced or shall all be engulfed in the flame of war."_

The ending sent chills down their spine, knowing what it meant after so many days of riddle cracking. "So…if we don't find a way to help some no-name guy defeat his enemy or be invaded by people that have been held for hundreds of years? Well that's just swell." Alfie stated.

Nina looked deep in thought. "We need to have more clues. Steven's sudden lava vomit can't prove anything." Fabian closed the book. "So what you are saying, is that we should wait for some kind of clue?" Nina shot Fabian a look. "Fabian, we have no choice. The only thing we have is this book and a riddle. We can try to decipher the riddle, but we have to wait. I mean, if someone wanted us to speed things up, they would come to threaten us, right?" Fabian thought for a moment and sighed.

"I guess you're right. It isn't as if one of us is going to die, right?"

_**Bushes**_

The girl smirked as she saw the ambulance go down the road, leaving her hiding place. She was wearing a dark red school uniform, identical to the school which the Anubis House goes to. As she trotted through the field, she fingered the gold chain around her neck. She ended up holding the gold pocket watch that was linked by the chain. Humming happily to herself, she stopped and flipped the watch open. Seeing the blue sparks dancing around the needles, she flipped it around, the needles open-faced to the tree in front of her twirling like a blue fan. A huge glowing blue hole soon appeared. Still humming, she stepped into the hole…

…and disappeared without a sound.


End file.
